


Scared of the dark

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to catch up with Mason and Brett just wants to help, will feelings start to evolve?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>When Mason starts to get scared and Brett is his protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone this story is from my Tumblr but I'm putting it up here for anyone who prefers to read it on here :3 its a chapter fic and I havent decided how many chapters will be in it yet.

Ever since the incident with the Berserker Mason had been freaked out even to the point of buying a 100 dollar old book about creatures, then when he had his run in with Lucas at Sinema its like it pushed him over the edge just that little more.

At first no one had really noticed until a week or so after Sinema, Mason was grabbing his books out of his locker slowly since no one was in the hallway considering Mason was late because his sleep hadn’t been the best after having a nightmare about a berserker again, while searching for his physics note book he heard footsteps coming from what sounded like around the corner from where he was standing, his palms started to sweat as his heart pounded in his chest he stayed as still as possible but his breathing was  
getting slightly frantic as the footsteps became closer.

-

Just before Brett turned the corner he could smell fear and anxiety then he saw Mason up against the wall hiding behind the lockers small door, he looked tense and shaky

“Mason?” Brett said causing Mason to jump 

Mason looked at Brett with wide fearful eyes, but as soon as he laid eyes on Brett he sighed letting his shoulders drop

“What the hell are you doing here, you don’t go to this school” Mason tried to say firmly but his voice wavered and he smelt so much of anxiety

“I was talking to Liam about some pack stuff and I was just leaving” Brett pointed behind Mason

He turned to where he was pointing and realised it was the schools exit

“Oh ok well bye” Mason shut his locker and was walking away to his class when Brett’s large hand grabbed his shoulder causing his heart to speed up again and he flinched 

“Hey are you ok?” Brett asked honestly, he cared about Mason more than he’d like to admit

“I’m fine” Mason lied

“You know I can tell when you’re lying” Brett said with a smirk

Mason sighed “leave me alone Brett I’m already late for class as it is”

Brett frowned he wanted to help Mason “Mason wait”

“What?” Mason said turning around to face Brett

“What are you doing after school?”

“I have swimming club and then I do my homework in the library before I go home” 

‘Not a lie’ Brett thought to himself while nodding “Ok I’ll meet you after you finish, what time is that exactly?”

“I don’t know, 6 I guess” 

“Cool I’ll meet you in the parking lot across from the lacrosse field” And with that he left not waiting for Mason’s reply

-

Mason went through the day trying his best to act normal, once all his classes were finished he headed to the school pools to practice, he lost a race that he always comes first in and the coach told him to ‘step up your game!’ 

Once he had showered and changed his clothes the school was almost completely empty except some teachers and the very few kids in the library doing homework or studying.

Mason sat down at a free table and pulled out his books, he tried his hardest to concentrate but it was getting dark and his mind wondered off as he stared out the window his lack of sleep finally catching up after 3 days.

“Hey” a voice said behind him

He jumped out of his seat turning around to see a smirking Brett

“Oh my god Brett what the hell! You can’t sneak up on me like that! What’s wrong with you?!” He was shaking and his stomach felt like it was in his throat, he was annoyed and scared and angry tears filled his eyes

The librarian shushed them

“Ok time to go” Brett said grabbing Mason’s books, bag and hand 

He pulled him to were Brett had parked his car, Brett turned to face Mason seeing a tear slip down his soft cheek

“Mason please tell me what’s wrong”

“I’m just being stupid” he choked out more tears escaping against his will

“Come on tell me I bet you’re not being stupid” Brett couldn’t stand seeing Mason upset he didn’t know why but it affected him somehow and before he knew it he was wrapping  
Mason in his arms tightly

Feeling Brett’s arms around him he almost broke down but somehow he held it together

“I’m sorry” He whispered

Looking down Brett asked “Why?”

Taking a deep breath he moved out of Brett’s hold, making Brett feel like he was missing something 

“I’m being such a baby”

Brett shook his head “You’re not” he wiped a rogue tear from Mason’s cheek hand lingering for a second

“I’m scared” He whispered so softly that if Brett didn’t have werewolf hearing he would have missed it completely

“Of what?” Brett asked gently not wanting Mason to close up again

“Everything, first it was just berserkers then Lucas and now its everything shadows, the dark, footsteps, silence” Mason blurted out and then he just couldn’t stop he explained everything even the nightmares he had been having almost every night 

Brett grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to his chest “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to look like a weak baby” Mason mumbled into Brett’s hard chest

Brett pulled Mason away still holding his shoulders and looked into his dark eyes 

“Mason you will never be a weak baby, you’re just being human”

He leaned forward and kissed Mason’s forehead, Mason bit his lip looking at Brett he noticed it was getting darker “I’m sorry”

Brett laughed “stop apologising you have nothing to be sorry for” he looked at his phone seeing it was getting late “Are you going to be ok tonight?”

Mason remembered that his parents were out of town for the week and his brother was at college and didn’t live at home anymore “Yeah” he managed to say  
Brett knew it was a flat out lie even without his extra senses 

“Liar” he started “You either stay with me tonight or I’ll be outside your house all night”

Mason looked shocked ‘did he really care this much? Regardless I’ll take company from anyone at this moment’ 

“You can stay in my house no one’s home for the rest of the week”

Brett smiled “Ok” he said handing Mason his backpack and opened the passenger car door “Hope in”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: warning! not a lot happens in this chapter and i've added some things to Mason's personality. i hope ya'll like it :)

“Take the next turn on the left” Mason instructed Brett the route to his house “It’s the forth house on the right”

Brett counted in his head ‘one, two, three and four. Holly crap’ He parked his car in the drive way and looked at the house, it was massive white with big glass windows, a pristine   
garden and a big wooden door, even though it was a huge house it still felt homely on the outside

“Dayum your parents must be loaded” Brett said in awe

Mason laughed “I guess you could say that”

Both got out of Brett’s car and walked to the door, as Mason was scrambling through his backpack for his house keys Brett was looking at the big double door entry 

Touching the frame he said “Is this mahogany?” 

Mason pulled his keys out looking at Brett with sass painted all over his face “Shut up you weirdo”

Unlocking the door they headed inside, Mason quickly flicked a switch with had to be a master light switch considering that all the lights in the house turned on but before Brett could comment on it his eyes adjusted to the light and he say the inside of the house 

“Whoa” was all he could make out

From were Brett was standing he could see the long set of wooden stairs that had a velvet red carpet up them, to his right he could see an open door that showed a huge room   
with a massive T.V. and he figured out that was probably the lounge room and then to his left was another open door that from where he was standing looked like the kitchen

“Are you hungry I could make us some dinner or we could order something?” Mason asked ignoring Brett’s wide wondering eyes

“Uh sure” He replied “wait you can cook?”

Mason smiled “Of course I can, why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“I thought you would’ve had a chef or something” Brett said smirking at him

Mason glared playfully at him “Ha Ha very funny” He nudged Brett “follow me funny man”

Brett just laughed following Mason into the extremely large kitchen 

“So chef Mason what’s your signature dish?” 

“Probably roasted vegetables since I don’t eat meat”

Brett stood there for a second “You don’t eat meat?” 

“Nope” Mason said casually as he got out a chopping board 

Brett nodded “I’ve learnt more about you in the last hour or so than I have knowing you for however long I’ve known you”

Mason walked to the fridge to grab the vegetables he needed “What do you mean?”

Brett grabbed some of the vegetables from Mason’s full hands “Well for one I didn’t know that you’re a vegetarian and I also didn’t know that you’re on the swim team” 

Closing the fridge Mason turned around smiling “Well now you know everything” he walked to where he had brought out the chopping board and placed all the ingredients down

“No way there are more things I want to know about you” Brett said standing close to Mason who now turned to face him

“You want to know about me?” Mason asked his stomach fluttered ‘Stop it he will smell or sense or whatever that you like him’ Mason thought to himself 

Brett smiled “Yeah we are friends after all”

Mason tried not to feel disappointed “That’s true” 

As Mason cooked, Brett did some helping with chopping up the vegetables Mason offered to cook Brett some chicken or steak but he refused telling him what he was making was enough. They ate sitting next each other talking about the pack and Sinema, Brett telling Mason about another club nearby called ‘Jungle’ and that they had to go sometime without his so called flight attendant.

Now they were heading up stairs to Mason’s room, Mason felt weird bringing Brett into his room not that it was messy or anything but because he had never brought a guy he   
liked into his room, sure he had guys in his room before like Liam but Liam was like his brother he wasn’t Brett the hot werewolf lacrosse player

‘Stop acting like a freak’ Mason thought to himself thanking the gods werewolf’s couldn’t read minds 

“Are you ok?” Brett asked “You seem a little off”

Mason stopped at his bedroom door “I’m fine just tired” he said pushing the door open and walking inside

Brett’s eyes went wide, like the rest of the house Mason’s room was HUGE, with a huge bed in the middle and also like the rest on Mason’s massive house it was really homey and comfortable

But before Brett could comment again on the size Mason sat on the bed and looked at him and said “Do not state the obvious”

Brett shut his mouth smiling and nodding, he walked up to the bed sitting next to Mason “I’ll be here all night ok and when you wake up I’ll still be here” 

Mason felt his cheeks heat up “Thank you, you really don’t have to do this you know”

“I know I don’t have to but I want to” Brett said “Where will you feel most comfortable for me to be?”

Mason looked up at Brett his eyes full of care that made Mason’s stomach flip “Would it be awkward if I said here?” He placed his hand on the bed 

“I’m fine with it if that’s what will make you feel comfortable”

Mason looked down nodding “It really would” Mason shot up “Oh you don’t have pyjamas!” 

Brett looked down at his t-shirt and jeans “I can sleep in what I’m wearing now its fine”

“No you can’t sleep in jeans that’s the most uncomfortable thing” Mason sighed he wouldn’t be able to handle it if Brett said he’ll just sleep in his underwear but then he had a light bulb moment “Wait I might have some sweatpants that my mother thinks I’ll somehow grow into” 

In saying that he walked over to his not surprising huge wardrobe, he pulled out his own pyjamas then dug around for the sweatpants

Brett sat on the bed watching Mason almost fall into the closet “Don’t fall into Narnia”

“Found them!” Mason shut the doors and handed them to Brett “Hopefully they fit” 

Brett started unbuttoning his jeans, Mason quickly turned his back to him making Brett smile

“Uh I’m going to change in the bathroom” Mason rushed to the Bathroom door that was next to his wardrobe 

Closing the door he leaned against it closing his eyes ‘don’t think about Brett pantless, don’t think about Brett pantless’ He chanted over and over in his head 

Brett slipped on the sweatpants and they fit perfectly, he then sat down on the bed and waited for Mason to come out of the bathroom, he could hear Mason’s heart rate slow and then heard him start to remove his clothing, the image of Mason undressing popped into his head and he felt his face blush at that point Mason walked out wearing a simple grey shirt and some sweatpants

Mason walked over to the bed and got in Brett following suit, Brett looked over at Mason “Are you going to turn off the lights?” 

The scent of fear hit his nose 

“Um no” Mason pulled the covers over his head 

“Mason I know you’re scared but sleeping with the lights on wont help, let me turn them off?” 

He saw the covers move and figured it was him nodding, he got out of the bed and went over to the light switches there seemed to be more than one and that made Brett really confused he was about to ask Mason which one to switch but then he saw on top of the last switch it said master, flicking it made all the lights not just the bedroom turn off

Climbing back into the bed he can not only smell fear but anxiety, he sighed he didn’t want Mason to feel this way

“Mason” Brett said pulling at the covers and Mason squeaked “Come on Mase”

Slowly the covers came down “Yes?” 

Laughing Brett poked Mason in the tummy causing him to laugh and the scent of fear and anxiety leaving

“Don’t do that!” He said laughing still

Brett poked him in the same spot again laughing as Mason tired to push him away 

“You’re evil Brett” Mason said once he finally stopped

Brett smirked “I know”

Just then Mason yawned his eyes drooping “Thanks again for staying tonight Brett” he whispered tiredly

“Anytime” He replied but knew he was already asleep, as gentle as he could he stroked Mason’s cheek smiling ‘shit’ he thought to himself ‘I’m falling for him aren’t I’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my pretties ^-^ this is the third chapter to ‘Scared of the dark’ I’m not completely happy with this chapter and I might rewrite it but for now it has to do.

Mason shot up in bed breathing hard and fast the images of the nightmare he just had were fresh in his mind, looking to his left he saw that the bed was empty ‘Where’s Brett?’ he thought in a panic his eyes filling with terrified tears as he looked around the dark room for any sign of movement or life 

His bathroom door opened and all he saw were two glowing eyes, his mind going straight into overdrive causing his body to react with pure adrenaline 

He jumped out of bed running to the door that led to his long hallway

Brett reacted fast grabbing Mason by his waist and pulled his back to his chest, Mason still not figuring out that it was just Brett holding onto him

“Stop! Please!” Mason choked out trying to get out of Brett’s strong hold

Hearing Mason so scared made Brett’s chest ache he hated hearing Mason like that especially when Brett was the one holding onto him, Mason just continued to struggle scared out of his mind with big frightened tears running down his face

Brett slowly and carefully pressed his lips to Mason’s ear “Shhh its ok Mason” he started saying calmly “it’s just me” he continued softly “I’m not going to hurt you”

Mason slowed down his struggling until he was just standing there in Brett’s arms sniffling sadly, Brett could still smell the anxiousness radiating off him but he didn’t want to let go of him just yet, he did unwrap one arm so he could flick on the bedroom light which caused Mason to flinch in his arms 

“Sorry” Brett whispered “Should’ve warned you before I did that”

Mason sucked in a shaken breath nodding

“Are you ok?” Brett asked already knowing the answer to the question

Mason nodded slowly then shook his head “No” he said in a weak voice “I thought you had left”

Brett spun Mason around looking at him straight in the eyes “I’m so sorry I promised you I wouldn’t leave and I tend to keep that promise for the rest of the week”

Mason got on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Brett’s strong neck and shoulders, Smiling Brett leaned down holding Mason’s waist tightly and stood up straight causing   
Mason’s feet to leave the floor and making him tighten his hold on Brett’s shoulders, feeling Mason’s anxiety wash away, he leant down placing Mason back on the floor and breaking the hug, even though he wanted it to last forever 

“Do you think you could go to sleep again? I’ll leave the light on this time” Brett asked rubbing Mason’s arms comfortingly 

“Yeah I think so” 

Grabbing a hold of Mason’s smaller softer hand he pulled him to the bed dragging the covers down so Mason could climb in and then he followed suit and pulled the covers over the both of them

“Can I ask what you had dreamt about?” Brett asked turning to his side so that he was face to face with Mason

Mason frowned looking anywhere but Brett “It was just a stupid dream about berserkers” 

Brett put his hand on Mason’s smooth cheek rubbing his thumb under his still damp eye “It’s not stupid to be scared Mason, its human” and with that he leaned over slightly and kissed his forehead lips lingering there for longer than normal then he pulled away looking into Mason’s dark chocolate eyes which were full of a sweetness and innocence making Brett want to protect him even more, he was tempted to lean in and kiss Mason’s lips to see if they were as soft as they looked but then a thought popped into his head

“Does Liam know?”

Mason looked confused “Does Liam know what?”

“About your fears and nightmares?” Brett asked bluntly 

Mason shook his head “No and I’d like to keep it that way”

Brett could feel Mason’s defensive walls building up against him

“That’s fine Mase I can keep a secret” He said pushing his way through Mason’s walls and figured he had succeeded when Mason smiled at him making his heart flutter 

They ended up staying awake and talking about everything and anything, learning new things about each other and laughing about stupid things, they hadn’t notice the sun had come out until Mason’s phone chimed indicating that he had received a text message, sighing he leaned over to reach for his phone, Brett watched as Mason reached over making his pyjama top hike up a small inch revealing a strip of glorious dark skin but before Brett could even think about touching him Mason shot back down into the bed with his phone in his hand

“It’s Liam he’s asking if I’m taking the bus today”

“I can drop you off at school it’s on the way to my house anyway” Brett lied his house was in the opposite direction to Beacon Hills but he knew he’d feel better knowing Mason got to school safely 

Mason was about to accept his offer “I don’t know it might look a little suspicious if you drop me off don’t you think?” 

Brett couldn’t help but agree “Ok fine but pass me your phone I want to put my number in it so you can text and call me whenever you need ok”

He felt Mason’s heart skip a beat as he passed Brett his phone, Brett punched in his number and sent himself a message so he’d have Mason’s number as well, he handed Mason his phone back 

“We should probably get up now” Brett says as Mason moans

“I guess” he replied throwing the covers over his head making Brett laugh 

“Come on you’ll be late” Brett said poking the covers where Mason was hiding 

Mason threw the covers off him “Fine” he said with fake annoyance swinging his legs over the bed about to stand up when he felt two strong arms wrap around his hips and rest on his stomach, Mason looked down at them 

“What are you doing?” He asked as he felt himself being pulled back into bed 

“if you get out of bed annoyed you’ll be pissy all day” Brett said as he hauled Mason to his chest he put his face in the crook of Mason’s neck he could hear Mason’s heart rate pick up speed, he breathed in Mason’s sweet scent and just as he pressed his lips against his smooth neck the front door banged and he could hear Liam’s annoyed voice 

“Mason come on we will miss the bus get your butt out here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i hope you all liked it :3 i'm no writer at all but i'm enjoying writing this story a lot so i really hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy creating it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 took longer to get out then i thought sorry guys! i had total writers block for 2 days then i had so many tests! and i have more this week so i apologize in advance if chapter 5 takes a little while to come out ^-^ i hope you like chapter 4 though!

“Come on Mason we will miss the bus Get your butt out here” 

Mason sat up “I better go before he suspects something”

Unwrapping his arms from Mason’s small waist Brett sat up as well looking at Mason “Text me when you get to school ok”

Mason laughed “You’re worse than my mother” he playfully pushed Brett as he got off the bed 

“MASON!” he heard Liam yell while banging on the door

“Crap” Mason started to rush ripping off his pyjama pants and slipping on some jeans he grabbed his school bag and ran to the front door

“Took your freaking time” Liam complained as Mason opened the door

“Yeah yeah” Mason replied locking the door behind him

Liam sniffed at him “You smell weird, and who’s cars that” Liam pointed to Brett’s black sports car

Mason tried not to panic knowing full well that Liam would be able to smell the panic all over him, thankfully the bus showed up before Liam could interrogate him about it more

They arrived at school just as the bell rang 

“I’ll see you in physics yeah?” Liam said walking off in the direction of his first class

“Yeah” Mason relied as he fished his phone out of his pocket 

‘I’m here mother’ Mason sent the text to Brett as he walked into the school going to Calculus class, as he sat down in his seat he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket Mason slyly   
slipped it out of his pocket and onto his lap so the teacher wouldn’t see him on his phone

‘Good :)’ Was Brett’s reply

‘Sorry I ran out and left you alone in my house, feel free to make yourself at home there’s food in the cupboard and drinks in the fridge’ Mason typed quickly trying to get his   
point across

‘Its fine Mason I’m going back to my house to get some clothes, I’ll come pick you up from school what time do you finish?’ 

‘I don’t know Brett what about Liam?’ Mason didn’t really want Liam to know that he was hanging out with his enemy 

‘What about him?’ 

‘He’s my best friend I don’t want to keep lying to him’

‘Then tell him we’re hanging out’

Before Mason could reply the teacher called on him 

“Mr Hewitt please hand me your phone you can pick it up after class” 

Blushing with embarrassment Mason handed the teacher his phone “Sorry sir”

The class felt like a lifetime before the bell rang signalling recess, everyone got up and left class while Mason stayed back to collect his mobile, he walked up to the teachers desk

“Try to stay off your phone in my class ok Mason, you’re a smart kid I don’t want to see your grades drop because of this” The teacher said indicating he was talking about the   
electronic device 

“I promise I won’t” Mason grabbed the phone and rushed out of the room checking to see if he had messages, shockingly he has 14 missed texts and 2 missed calls he opened the messages first 

‘So what time do you finish?’ –Brett

‘Mason?’ –Brett

‘Stop worrying about Liam’ –Brett

‘I don’t have to pick you up if you don’t want to’ –Brett

‘Seriously Mason are you going to message me back?’ –Brett

‘Ok Mason I’m getting worried’ –Brett

‘Mason I’m going to call Liam’ –Brett

‘Brett messaged me asking about you, what the hell?’ –Liam

‘Mason?!’ –Liam

‘Mason call me ASAP’ –Brett

‘You got your phone taken didn’t you?’ –Liam

‘Mason regardless I will be picking you up after school you know that right?’ –Brett 

‘Mason!’ –Brett

‘Wanna hangout tonight?’ –Liam

Sighing Mason looked at the missed calls they were both from Brett, Mason clicked on his name and pressed the phone to his ear, it rang twice before Brett answered 

“Mason! What the hell!” 

“I’m sorry my stupid teacher took my phone off me for the whole class” 

He heard Brett sigh in relief “I thought something happened”

Mason smiled “You’re sweet, but nothing happened”

“I’m glad, so what time do you finish today?”

Mason saw Liam walking towards him “I finish at 3 today I’ll text you later ok bye” he hung up before Brett could reply

“Who was that? Brett?” Liam asked with a slight annoyance in his voice

“Yeah it was Brett” 

“What’s going on with you two? Are you dating him?”

Mason thought back to the kiss they shared in his bed this morning “No” 

“Liar!” Liam said “You’re dating the douche of the century”

“Liam I’m not dating him and he isn’t that bad of a guy once you get to know him”

Liam looked down then back up at Mason “Listen Mason you’re my bro so if you’re happy then I guess it’s cool if you date him”

Mason smiled “Gee thanks Liam that would mean a lot to me if I was actually dating him but I’m not”

Liam snorted “Yeah right”

Mason laughed nudging Liam playfully “You’re so annoying”

The day went quicker than Mason expected, it was the last 10 minutes of his class when he noticed the weather had changed from a beautiful sunny day to a dark clouded wet   
day, normally Mason loved stormy weather he always thought the sound of thunder was soothing rather than scary but as a loud clash of thunder erupted the sky Mason jumped   
his heart rate speeding up and his palms sweating he took a deep breath in 

‘Only 5 more minutes of class, it’s only thunder stop being weird!’ He yelled at himself in his head

“Class is dismissed 5 minutes early” Mason heard the teacher say and everyone rushed out of the class happily

Slowly Mason walked to the schools car park he pulled his hood on even though it was pointless the rain was coming down harshly to the point where you had to really focus to   
see what was in front of you, Mason looked around the car park for Brett’s car the rain was seeping though his sweatshirt and was now soaking his t-shirt, just as he was about to turn around and head back into the school so he could call Brett he felt a strong hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and swing his body around making him loose his   
footing and fall 

“Whoa Mason it’s just me” He knew the voice belonged to Brett 

Mason started laughing he felt completely ridiculous, what people can’t even touch him now? Was that a thing now that he also had to get over? 

Brett smiled at the wet Mason who was just sitting on the car park floor laughing “Ok tiger time to get up” Brett reached down and easily lifted Mason to his feet 

“Sorry” Mason slowed his laughing fit “Long day I guess”

Brett nodded “Let’s get you home yeah?”

Mason nodded he was looking forward to a hot shower, warm dry clothes and a night with Brett.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! <3


End file.
